


A Listening Ear

by Quillaninc



Category: Buffy, the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillaninc/pseuds/Quillaninc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One frustrated Slayer has to get a few things off her chest - at least someone's there to sound off to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Listening Ear

**Author's Note:**

> ... because once I had this image in my head, I just had to get it out.

"No."

"You can stop right there, because I'm not listening. See? This is me, not listening."

"I don't care if it's tradition. Like there's anything traditional about this ... this _thing_, anyway."

"Oh no. No no no no no. What do you mean why? Because people don't have _relationships_ with _dead things_, that's why!"

"It's seems traditional for m...? Oh. Oh, see, now _that_ ... that was so not fair. And you can stop that other bit too, because I'm so not going there, either."

"... Don't you _dare_. Don't. Just d....."

"You just had to go there, didn't you?"

"Okay, okay, fine! People don't have sex with dead things either. Happy now?"

"Okay, okay ... _normal_ people don't have sex with dead things. We've already established I'm not exactly normal, right?"

"So? That's just ... y'know ... lust, I guess. Yes, I said lust! So? What, just because I'm the Slayer, I'm not allowed to have all that hormone-y stuff everyone else gets? Besides, what am I supposed to do, just roll up to his crypt door and say 'Oh, by the way, Happy Valentine's, Spike'? Coz that's so not going to happen."

"Because he'd laugh his ass off, that's why!"

"Like hell it could be worth it. In case you hadn't noticed, this is Big Bad here - not like there's a hell of a lot of future in it."

"Because maybe I don't _want_ there to be a future in it! Hel_lo_! Slayer, here! Not a great track record for having futures, anyway!"

"What do you mean, that doesn't seem to stop hi...."

"..."

"..."

"Still doesn't mean I'm going to do it."

"No, I'm not sulking."

"Argh! There's no talking to you sometimes!"

"..."

"..."

"Oh shaddup."

Buffy met the glassy-eyed look from her bed with a broody one of her own, determined not to give in despite the naggy little feeling inside her. It didn't matter, it wasn't important, and why the _hell_ was she arguing over this anyway?

But the bear settled amongst the toys on her pillow still stared back, gently chiding her stubbornness with his fixed, glossy stare.

Sighing, she snatched it from the pile and hugged its softness tightly as she flopped gracelessly onto her covers.

"I hate it when you're right."

~ fin ~


End file.
